Mine
by Merely Alice
Summary: Russia abducts Prussia and has naughty fun times. *PRussia non-con PWP. Please read warnings inside. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Hetalia*


**Hello there, I'm Merely Alice and this was a roleplay done between me and the lovely Lea-Lemon (tumblr). Enjoy~**

**Warnings: non-con, slightly bloody, cockring use, brief rimming… and I think that's it…**

* * *

Russia crept out from behind a corner, taking his steps carefully, so as to not alert the other. He quickly wrapped his arms around Prussia and pulled him close. "Hello, my sunflower" he whispered in his ear.

Prussia barely had time to gasp before powerful arms wrapped him, his eyes widening in horror as he recognized the voice. "What do you want from me?!" He quickly spat, trying to free himself from the tight embrace.

Russia nipped at the edge of the other's jaw. "Some fun" He replied honestly, tightening his grip to keep the other from escaping.

A cold shiver ran down his spine and he turned quickly his face. "Stop it, you bastard! That's disgusting! Leave me alone!" He tried his best to make the Russian let him go, squirming brutally in his arms like a fish out of water.

"Ah ah ah", Russia said, trailing his hand down to cup his hand around the other's crotch "I know you want me too, don't try to deny your body"

"You sick pervert!" He frowned. Feeling Russia's hands so close to his groin was giving him almost pleasant shivers and heating him up. " F-fuck...!" He muttered, not moving anymore.

Russia chuckled at Prussia's curse "Enjoying yourself?" he asked cockily, beginning to palm at the other's erection harshly. "I could make you feel so much better" He whispered, licking the shell of Prussia's ear.

Prussia bite his lips hard, trying not to react the way Russia wanted him to. "Don't touch me you fucking pig!" He spat, closing his eyes tight.

"I will touch you if I want to" Russia said before dragging the other down the hall to a vacant room, throwing Prussia inside the darkness and shutting the door.

Prussia stumbled a few times as Russia dragged him, in the dark room. "W-where did you bring me?" He stuttered, stepped back until his back met a cold and hard wall.

"Somewhere more private for our future activities" Russia replied, advancing upon the other and cornering him.

"I don't want to have private activities with a fucking and disgusting pig like you." Prussia pushed as brutally as he could.

"Tsk tsk, I did not want it to have to come to this" Russia paused as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pants pocket, "But you leave me no choice". He pinned Prussia's hands over his head and snapped the contraption on to them, enjoying the look of horror on the other's face.

"What are you...? RELEASE ME! Release me now! If you don't, I promise you communist pig, I'm going to kill you!" He shout, terrified by what he was sure was going to happen. "What have I fucking done to you Russia?! Why me?!"

He ignored Prussia's threats, beginning to tear open the other's shirt instead. "Why you? Because you have such a nice ass..." He leaned down to whisper in Prussia's ear "...nice and tight"

A shiver ran down Prussia's spine as cold air touched his now bare chest and Russia's breath tickled his ear. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Fuck you..!" He suddenly roared, his breath was almost panting as he was so scared and felt totally defenseless.

"I think I will", Russia smirked as he fumbled with the button on Prussia's jeans. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name and beg for more" Russia quickly pulled Prussia's pants down and off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Prussia gasped, pressing his thighs to hide his arousal in vain. He didn't want Russia to see or he would use it as an advantage.

"What is this?" Russia asked with false innocence, lightly trailing a finger along the obvious bulge. "Someone's excited?"

He frowned, clenching his jaws, turning his head not to see Russia touching him. The sensations were too much already. He wanted to resist but he didn't know how long he would be able to.

Russia hooked his fingers into the waistband of the other's boxers, pulling them down slowly to expose his arousal. Russia's own cock twitched at the sight. "Your body wants me" he smiled, and then began to remove his own trousers.

Prussia let out another loud "Fuck!" Of frustration, he definitely needed some attention down here, it was almost painful. But having Russia touching him like that was nauseating to him.

Russia let his pants fall to the ground and then picked them up to place them by his other clothes. He rummaged through the pockets of his coat until he found what he was looking for, a small pocket knife. He returned to the struggling man. "You are ready for fun, da?" He asked, grinning sadistically and showing the item in his hand to Prussia.

His eyes widened in pure horror and he shifted uncomfortably. "What are you going to do with that you sick fuck! I thought you wanted my ass! Not to cut me!" His voice was shaking more and more as he was talking, his breath becoming erratic.

"Don't worry... just a little cut..." He said as he pressed the tip of the blade a few inches above one of Prussia's nipples. His eyes glazed over when he saw a red bead begin to form, the colour matching the albino's eyes.

The cold steel against his skin made him shiver. He felt the blade cutting his skin and winced at the pain, trying his best to keep his mouth closed.

Russia was delighted with Prussia's actions. The helpless state of the other made him want to take him right then. He set the knife down and swiped his finger through the blood, smearing it down Prussia's chest and over his nipple. He leaned down to take the nub in his mouth, the bitter taste making him groan.

He let out a little sigh, Russia was totally twisted. His body tensed at the hot and wet mouth on his skin, his cut still stinging and letting tiny drops of blood dribble down his skin to Russia's hungry mouth

After a minute, Russia pulled away, his lips no longer pink, but red. He gathered a small drop and raised it to Prussia's lips "Taste" he ordered.

Prussia frowned, looking at the red blood on Russia's fingers. He had no other choices, and he definitely didn't want to be cut in pieces by the mad Russian. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, looking away, utterly disgusted by such an act.

The Russian shivered when he felt Prussia's tongue against his finger. He pulled it away to squeeze the wound for a few more drops. He smeared the crimson substance down Prussia's neck, sticking out his tongue to lick at the red stripe.

He winced again as the wet finger touched the cut, giving a painful stinging sensation. On the other hand, the Russian's tongue on his neck could have been pleasurable if the situation wasn't that creepy. The unpleasant lingering taste of his own blood in his mouth was disgusting, almost sickening him.

Russia continued to lick the remaining blood from the other's neck. Reaching Prussia's ear he bite down on the cartilage. "You are far too quiet" He whispered before reaching his hand down to grab Prussia's erection.

Prussia gasped, biting his lips hard to draw a bit of blood before letting out a soft moan, the pleasure being more powerful than his will. He felt ashamed of himself, how could he succumb so easily to something like this, and in such a situation? It was Russia after all! "F-fuck..!"

Russia chuckled and slid his body down further until his face was even with Prussia's member. He wanted more noises from the other, so he picked up the knife again and pressed the side of the blade on the man's length. He wasn't planning to cut, but Prussia didn't know that.

The cold steel against his cock made Prussia scream. "NO! DON'T! I beg you! Don't! I beg you... Not this..." His heart was thumping madly in his chest; his legs were struggling to bear his weight. He starred at the Russian; his member was still hard against the knife.

Russia slid the knife down slowly, savoring Prussia's fearful reactions. "Since you begged so nicely..." He set the knife down, and looked up into Prussia's red orbs, the pupils themselves shaking from nervousness.

Prussia felt relieved when the knife left his member and then he felt angry at himself for begging. Prussia never used to beg, people begged to Prussia, but now he was so weak and at Russia's mercy.

"What do you want me to do" Russia whispered, his lips just barely brushing cock. He stuck his tongue out to taste the precum that was forming on the slit.

"N-nothing! Leave me alone fucking pig!" He screamed, even if deep inside of him he knew that it wasn't true. He wanted release, and he wanted Russian's lips on his cock right now. He swallowed hard, turning his face away from him.

"Those are not noises I want to hear", Russia frowned. "Maybe if you beg nicely... I'll give you what you want." He lightly brushed a finger along the crease of Prussia's balls.

"B-beg..?!" He was not going to beg for that! His body moved nervously by his own, trying to deepen the contact between Russia's fingers and his sensitive balls.

Russia pinched the head of Prussia's cock as a punishment for his movement. "Beg" he commanded. He knew the other wanted it. It was only a matter as to how long he could last until he finally broke.

"Fuck you! That hurts!" He screamed, his whole body tensing at the painful pinch on the sensitive area of his body. He had no other choice than begging, and that was killing him inside.

He giggled. "It was supposed to. If you ask, I'll make it feel better" he said as he kissed the spot he had pinched. "All you have to do... Is ask..."

HIs breath sharpened when Russia lips touched the tip of his painful erection. Oh yes, he really needed it, it seemed just too good to be true... Who cared if it was Russia or someone else anyway? "...P-please..?"

"Good boy" Russia commended, before taking Prussia's entire length into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and slid his lips down the flesh, his teeth scraping the skin lightly.

Prussia let out a deep moan of pleasure as Russia's mouth went down on his erection. It was just so good, how wet and hot his mouth was. His legs turned quickly into jelly and he didn't care about suppressing his moans anymore.

Russia pulled off of the other's cock with a 'pop', a clear strand still connecting his lips to Prussia's member. He didn't want Prussia coming just yet, he want to play more.

Prussia frowned, looking down at him. "Fucking tease..." He mumbled, thrusting his hips to touch Russia's lips with the tip of his erection. "Come on..!" He whined as Russia didn't take him back in his mouth.

Russia 'tsk'ed and shook his head. "You must be patient" he ordered, his eyebrows knitted together. He stood up to retrieve yet another item from his clothes. When he returned he held out the ring for Prussia to see.

Prussia swallowed his spit. He had better shut up if he wanted Russia to suck him instead of cut him. He frowned at the ring. "What is that?" He asked. It looked like a bracelet, only too small for his or Russia's wrist.

Russia giggled at Prussia's confusion. "It's something to make sure our fun lasts for as long as I want it to" He answered slipping the metal piece down onto Prussia's cock until it rested at the base. He loved the way the other shivered under his hand.

Prussia looked suspiciously at the Russian putting the ring on his erection. "...It won't hurt me right?" He whispered, not really aware of the purpose of the metal hoop.

Russia grinned, a wicked glint in his lavender eyes. "Hmmm, not too much" he snickered. He led Prussia to a nearby table and bent his body over it. Prussia's ass tilted up slightly, tempting the Russian. He raised a hand to slap one of the globes, then immediately rubbed the red spot.

When Prussia finally thought that Russia was going to suck him he was surprised to find him bent over a table and knew that his ass would suffer. "I thought that you were going to s-OUCH!" He didn't see the slap coming. "That hurts you bastard!"

"But it is so pretty" He said, referring to the rosy cheeks of Prussia's ass. He laid a couple more licks to the other's flesh, afterwards massaging the redness away. This was turning him on way too much. "Get on your knees" He directed.

Prussia felt humiliated by the spanks, just as if he was a child, each spanks making him jump and grunt with pain. When Russia finally stopped, he felt his cheeks burn with a stinging pain. He didn't even try to fight back when Russia told him to get on his knees. He kneeled slowly in front of him.

Russia pulled his cock out from its material confines. It was hard and dripping from seeing Prussia in such a pathetic state. Russia grabbed the others hair and forced his face up next to his member. "Suck me like a good slut". He growled out.

Prussia's eyes widened when he saw Russia's cock. His 5 meters was nothing compared to this monster. He frowned at the insult, he wasn't a slut! But somehow, being treated so roughly had something thrilling. Plus, if he didn't obey, things might go bad for him. He closed his eyes and took the tip between his lips, sucking on it, licking almost eagerly the precum. It was so degrading...

Russia's eyes almost rolled back in his head from the feel of Prussia's lips on his sensitive erection. He rocked his hips forward, pushing more into the wet heat. "Such a good whore" he groaned, beginning to thrust his hips harder while still holding the other's head in place.

Prussia was almost unable to breath. Russia had the control and was thrusting himself, not allowing Prussia's poor mouth to take a pause for breathing. A few times, he made gagging noises, Russia's cock going too far, too fast.

The Russian had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out and pant, Prussia's mouth just felt so good. He felt a familiar heat curling in his lower regions and pulled out of the other's mouth. He pushed Prussia back over the table, ready to be inside a different hole.

When the Russian finally pulled out his dick from his mouth, Prussia coughed, trying to regain his breath. He had no time to relax, Russia was already pushing him on the table. Prussia glanced at him, worried, aware of what Russia wanted now.

Russia retrieved the small knife, and came back to the helpless man. He licked his lips as he made a small incision in between Prussia's shoulder blades. He squeezed the cut, making the blood run swiftly down Prussia back.

Prussia gasped. "N-no!" But it was too late. Russia was cutting him again, making him whimper with pain. With all those games of pleasure and torture, Prussia felt more and more weak. "W-why do you need to do that… f-fuck!"

Russia dragged his fingers through the trail of blood, smearing it over Prussia's back. "Because it's so beautiful…" He answered, and it was beautiful to him. Prussia used to be such strong country, his power equaling Russia's own, but now Prussia was writhing beneath him. It excited Russia to know that he did this, that he controlled the line between pain and pleasure for the other nation.

Prussia squirmed on the table, his breath sharpening each time Russia touched the cut. Russia loved it. He loved his pain, he loved his blood. Prussia knew that there would be more torture coming, and it was frightening him.

Seeing Prussia tremble beneath him made Russia's arousal grow. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. "You will not need to be prepared, da?" he asked, circling a finger around the other's entrance.

Prussia frowned, turning his face a bit to look at Russia. Was he serious? "B-but, we need lube or it will hurt like fucking hell!" Hurt... Wasn't that what Russia wanted? To hurt him? His body tensed at the thought of Russia doing that to him.

"It won't hurt, you are already so loose", he said sticking two fingers into the man, sissoring them harshly. He laughed at the way Prussia shivered and groaned in pain.

Prussia let out a scream, tensing around Russia's fingers. It was as if his entrance was burning, it was so painful. How was he supposed to feel pleasure now? "S-stop it! Please! It hurts!"

Russia continued to laugh. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to Prussia's lips. "You wished for lubricant, da?" he said, prodding the other's mouth with his fingers.

Prussia looked at the fingers, a bit surprised but he quickly understood. He tried to gather all the saliva he could in his mouth and sucked at the Russian fingers in such a desperate way that he seemed eager, coating them with a slick coat of saliva on his fingers.

Russia hummed while the other sucked eagerly at the digits. "Enjoying the taste of your own ass?" he asked, tearing his fingers from Prussia's mouth. He laughed cruelly.

Prussia looked away, ashamed of his behavior. "Shut up..!" He growled, biting his lips.

"It is okay" he said. Russia spread Prussia's cheeks and brought his tongue to the other's entrance. He licked at the hole, swirling his tongue around the outside and barely pushing it in.

The wet and warm tongue immediately relaxed him, he moaned softly. If only Russia could jack him off. He tilted up his ass even more, trying to press it against Russia's face.

Russia pulled back and plunged his spit covered fingers into Prussia's entrance. He curled his fingers and stoked the other's walls, searching for the spot that would make Prussia go crazy.

Prussia let out a whimper; his fingers went in so easily! He could feel his fingers moving in him, as if searching, pressing against his flesh. Suddenly, it felt as if electricity was running through his body. It had been brief, but enough to make him gasp and bucks his hips forwards.

When Prussia gasped out, Russia knew he had found the man's prostate. He thrust his fingers in and out, each time aiming for the same spot. Russia wrapped his other hand around Prussia to fondle his balls, pinching the skin every now and then.

Prussia was unable to control himself, moaning and shaking every time Russia's fingers brushed this particular spot in him. Each times he felt like going mad, he wanted to cum so badly, even Russia's pinches were not able to stop the feeling. It was almost painful. "R-Russia..! I... I...", But nothing more than precum would flow.

Prussia's pleas amused Russia. "What is it?" He asked with false innocence. Russia toyed with the metal around Prussia's cock that was preventing his orgasm. "Is it this?" He inquired, referring to the ring.

Prussia suddenly understood and he quickly. "Y-yes! Please! Russia! Take it off!" His voice was broken with little moans and pants, the feeling was unbearable. "I c-can't cum! I can't! R-Russia!" He called, looking at him desperately.

"That is the point", he said mockingly. He drank in the other's cries and moans, letting them wash over him, creating goose bumps on his skin. He ran both hands through the trickle of blood on Prussia's back, and then wrapped his hand around the other's erection. He pumped Prussia's member, the blood worked wonderfully as lubricant, helping Russia's hands move swiftly over the other nation's cock.

Prussia's eye rolled, his toes curled, but nothing ever came, just frustration and pain growing in him as he wasn't able to cum. "P-please! Russia! Y-You can't ..!" He bite his lips hard, trying to muffle his moans that were making him sound like a whore. "I c-can't anymore... R-russia... It hurts s-so much!" He whined, letting out a sharp whimper.

Russia couldn't wait any longer. "I am going to fuck you now", he whispered, lining up his cock at Prussia's entrance. He pushed his entire length past the tight rings of muscle in one thrust.

"N-no! Take it off first! I beg y-..!" Prussia screamed with pain as Russia penetrated him so roughly, leaving him breathless for a few second. The Russian felt so big in him, too big for Prussia. Prussia stood silent, panting harshly, his eyes wide with shock. He felt something wet trailing down his cheeks and found that he was crying from all the pain.

Russia started to pound into the other man, holding his hips tightly. Prussia was so tight, it was almost breathtaking. Russia knew he wouldn't last long with Prussia's walls clamping down so deliciously. He thrust a couple more times before he felt the need to cum. He reached back around and slipped the ring off of Prussia's member, whispering in his ear: "Come"

Somehow, Prussia grew accustomed with the feeling of having Russia in him, despite his roughness. His powerful thrusts, always digging further in him were making him grunt from a lowly, degrading pleasure. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but even if he could reach his hard and painful erection, the ring was still firmly set around the base of his cock. When suddenly, Russia took the ring off, he couldn't contain himself anymore and came in a long and sharp cry of pleasure, his mouth wide open, letting dribbling his saliva down his chin, his eyes almost rolled upwards, wet with tears. The pleasure was so deep, breaking his body as Russia was still pounding in him, making shake his whole body violently.

Seeing Prussia's shoot his essence before him, Russia came as well, filling the other to the brim with his seed. He continued to thrust harshly at first and then slowly calming down to shallow shoves. He stayed sheathed inside Prussia for a few minutes before finally pulling out, watching with interest how his semen ran from Prussia's ass and down his leg. He licked up his limb, catching the ivory trail with his tongue.

Prussia's arms were not able to bear his weight, he felt so incredibly empty and exhausted. He felt the Russian hot sperm leaking in him, there was so much... When he pulled out, Prussia's weak body fell on the table, his half lidded eyes looking absently at the plain wall. Russia's tongue on his thighs gave him a few shivers.

When Russia had finished removing all traces of his essence from Prussia's legs he stuck his tongue into the other's entrance, tasting himself and a little bit of Prussia's blood from where he had torn. When he pulled back he looked over at the mess he had created. "You were a very nice slut. I may have to keep you..."

Prussia tried to sit up, looking at Russia with a frown. "W-what do you mean keep me...?" Prussia was not a... Pet. Russia couldn't ask to keep him like that!

"Hmmm" Russia hummed, pushing the other back down on the table. "I could use you as my own personal whore. That would be fun, Da?"

A shiver of horror ran down his spine. "N-no! It wouldn't be fun! Honestly, what you just did was completely sick and perverted. I found it... Rather pleasurable at some points but now... You will release me. Right?" He stared at him, the innocent smile of Russia giving him cold sweat.

"No" Russia said as he began to put his clothes on. "I want to keep you~". When he had dressed himself he walked back over to Prussia and began to dress him as well, stopping to pay some attention to Prussia's limp member.

"Y-you can't keep me! I have to go back home!" He felt himself trembling at the idea of being kept there. "I have to see West and... How long do you want to keep me..? I mean... If it's just for tonight it's okay I guess... I had nothing to do anyway...!" He clenched his thighs quickly.

"I will keep you for as long as I want to". He pulled Prussia's boxers and pants up his legs, then took out a key from his pocket. "I'm quite sorry, but your shirt is in no condition to be worn. Don't worry, I will get you a new one." He said, unlocking the cuffs around Prussia's hands.

Prussia massaged his bruised wrists. "Y-you... You can't just keep me like that Russia! You can't..!" If Russia said it, it meant that he would do it and keep him, for how long exactly he didn't know. "I... Please, release me... I beg you, release me Russia!" He thought about his friends, his family, looking after him, worrying... He needed to get out of here!

Russia smiled innocently. "You will stay with me. That is final". Russia hoped Prussia wouldn't try and fight, he didn't want to lock him up again. "If you behave I will let you see your family and friends. But you will not leave until I say so".

"Y-You will let me see them? Really?" Prussia was too tired and broken to fight back, for now. His body felt so heavy, he wouldn't be good to nothing anyway. He wanted a shower and some sleep. He wanted to go back home.

Russia was silent for a minute. "I will let you see them… but you must be trained first". He reached out to stroke a finger down Prussia's cheek.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" He spat, turning his head away. He needed to regain some self-esteem badly. Prussia wasn't a cheap whore and Russia wasn't going to make him one.

Russia laughed. "No, you are much better. It will not be so bad", he said trying to reassure the other. "I will take good care of you".

"What are you going to do to me anyway?" Prussia mumbled, still not looking at the other.

Russia pulled Prussia flush against him. "I will bandage your cuts, and bathe you. I will make sure you have the best food, and are always entertained." He said smiling. "And all you have to do is entertain me as well"

"I can do it myself Russia. I don't need to be pampered." He said, gritting his teeth in an attempt to seem threatening. "And... What the fuck do you mean by entertain?"

"But I want to pamper you" He whined. "And you know very well what I mean" he said pressing a kiss to Prussia's cheek.

He moved back a bit as he felt the Russian's lips on his cheek, it seemed so uncalled for, after all those dirty things he did to him. "What if... I refuse?"

Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia tightly. "Refusing is not an option" He answered coldly.

As he heard his words, Prussia's body tensed and he didn't dare replying, knowing that if he tried something, he would be a dead man.

"So are you ready to go, I need to clean you up." Russia was thrilled, Prussia was his, and he had so many plans. "And then we can have more fun…"


End file.
